The Butcher
The Butcher is a recurring villain in the PBS Kids show WordGirl, ''and is considered one of WordGirl's most powerful foe. The Butcher is voiced by former series head writer and co-developer Jack D. Ferraiolo. Character Description The Butcher is a supervillain who dresses like any normal butcher would. But he's been shown to butcher words (much to WordGirl's chagrin). However, he has tried to improve in his mispronunciation of the English language, and, had so far, only reached enunciation. When learning that there was more to the English language, he seemed to give up on improving on his speaking altogether. One thing that separates him from other villains like Tobey or Two-Brain is that he has genuine super powers and as such can face WordGirl head on without a plan. Because of this he is generally a lot less intelligent than most of the other villains, though this doesn't make him stupid as when he realizes his plan can't rely on blunt force alone, he exposes a more cunning side of him. While not as bad as Seymour Orlando Smooth or Mr. Big he can be a bit of a con man, tricking art lovers into thinking his cheap recreations that were made of meat were the real deal and distracting bank security with a BBQ while he robbed them blind. His gimmick is meat-related crimes, and his main power is releasing meat attacks. At first he had proven himself so powerful that WordGirl had difficulty handling this foe, and seeked her ally Professor Boxleitner's aid. Personality Despite being labeled a vicious villain in his debut, The Butcher has shown that he's not a monster, and can be downright charitable and a fairly nice guy. WordGirl is always trying to help him with his vocabulary, which he seems to genuinely appreciate. He also seems to have no personally disdain for WordGirl and act rather friendly towards her when not committing a crime, even going as far as to talk about problems he's having in his live with her as he admitted he considers her a good listener. WordGirl herself also doesn't have too much of an issue opening up to The Butcher as he usually tries his best to understand and give advice to, as he can on occasion relate to her problems, as in his own words, he's a sensitive guy. He also seems to genuinely love his cat, Little Mittens and is very attentive to her needs and blesses her with little kisses every now and then. He also fell head over heels for Lady Redundant Woman's clone, Dupey, and was heart broken when she couldn't be with him. He love his father dearly as well, even if his father can be a little tough on him at times. That being said, The Butcher is a brutish criminal and at the end of the day wants to steal as much money as he possibly can. He is brash and often tries his best to beat WordGirl and any enforcer of the law, and when robbing the bank has no problem insulting/attacking anyone who make fun of his poor language. During one of his robberies he locked his hostages in a bank volt, though he admitted that he wasn't going to harm them and only put them there so they wouldn't get in the way of his heist. He also had no issue with kidnapping Reginald when he made it clear he could be a useful aspect in his crime spree, though he did make sure to feed him, and at the end of the episode Reginald asked The Butcher to kidnap him again, much to The Butchers shock. The Butcher has shown that he can be pretty childish at times, such as blowing raspberries at people who insult him, clapping his hands when his happy and/or excited like a toddler, believing simple magic tricks to be real magic and throwing a fit when he got a hair cut he disliked. That being said when he's not out for money, his motivation for crime his petty revenge such as listed before getting a bad hair cut or feeling like he should've been paid more for a gig he did. It is shown that his father (Kid Potato) was a villain, and that his father tried his best to raise The Butcher to be a villain himself. Though his father thinks he failed at this angle, and constantly tell The Butcher he's a lousy villain, something The Butcher takes very personally. This is what mainly motivates The Butcher, to follow in his father foot steps and to become like his childhood hero. This and the fact that civilian life seems boring are the reason The Butcher is a criminal. Abilities * '''Meat Powers': Can shoot an unlimited amounts of meat from his hands, strong enough to hold down the likes of WordGirl (Who's power is on par with that of Superman) Trivia * His powers (and criminal ideology) were inherited from his father. * It's revealed in 'Change Day' that he doesn't believe in gambling. * Tofu is his biggest weakness, as such anytime he comes into contact with it, it cancels out his abilities to summon meat. ** Despite this, WordGirl has only used Tofu against the Butcher twice, though she admited that she forgets that tofu does anything to him. * He considers Captain Huggyface (WordGirl's sidekick) to be less of a threat to him than WordGirl, and got upset when she sent Huggy to fight him instead of WordGirl arriving to fight him, herself. Despite the fact that Captain Huggyface was the key to his downfall in his debut and without Huggy, WordGirl can't handle The Butcher nearly as well. In fact, Huggy was capable of eating all of the meat in the Meaty Dimension (where The Butcher summons his meat from) something WordGirl could never do. * He is considered one of Fair City's most feared villain, second to the main antagonist of the franchise Dr. Two-Brain's. ** Despite this, Dr. Two-Brains was overjoyed at the potential of committing a crime along side with The Butcher, despite The Butcher being underneath him on the criminal radar, he considered him a huge deal. * He finds vegetarian disgusting, as every time he's informed on what they are (he's forgotten 3 different times) he display mass amounts of disgust. ** Ironically enough, his former love interest Dupey, was a vegetarian. She considered this one of the reasons she couldn't be with him. * Despite his powers being inherited, and even his father claiming his abilities are unique to only him, the masked meat marauder (The Butchers temporary criminal rival) has shown identical abilities to that of The Butcher. Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:TV Show characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Cartoon characters Category:PBS Kids characters